Sterben für die Liebe
by Alissa Black
Summary: Sirius und Ashley haben zueinander gefunden. Doch ihre Eltern haben etwas gegen ihre Verbindung und setzen alles daran, diese zu zerstören. ÜBERARBEITET BEENDET
1. 1 Die Anfänge

Meine überarbeitete Version von **Sterben für die Liebe**. Nicht mehr in einem Stück, damit sie leichter zum Lesen ist und nun auch in die einzelnen Kapitel unterteilt. Sie ist aus den Sichten von _Ashley_ und Sirius erzählt.

Viel Spaß und reviewt schön. ;-)

__

__

__

_Ashley Juron ging jetzt nun schon in die 5. Klasse. Sie war in Hogwarts, um genau zu sein in Gryffindor. Genau so, wie ihre beste Freundin Lily Evans. Ashley stammte aus einer reinen Zaubererfamilie und war mit ihren Eltern erst kurz vor ihrem 1. Jahr in Hogwarts nach London gezogen. Davor wohnten sie mal hier mal dort. Am Öftesten aber in Frankreich und Amerika. Deshalb kannte sie auch niemanden, als sie in den Zug stieg und sich ein leeres Abteil suchte. Lily öffnete irgendwann die Abteiltür und fragte, ob hier noch frei wäre. Ashley saß allein und hatte nichts gegen Gesellschaft. Sie unterhielten sich die ganze Fahrt über, wobei rauskam, dass Lily auch niemanden kannte, weil sie von Muggeln abstammte. Als der Sprechende Hut sie auch noch ins selbe Haus steckte, war der Freundschaft nichts mehr im Wege._

Sirius Black war, wie seine Freunde James, Remus und Peter, 15 und damit im 5. Jahr Hogwarts. Sie hatten sich in der 1. Klasse kennen gelernt und waren seit dem unzertrennlich. Alle waren in Gryffindor, aber grundverschieden. Sirius – ein Reinblüter, der seine Vorfahren aufs Abgrundtiefe verabscheut, vor allem seine Mutter und der genauso rebellisch, wie gutaussehend ist. James – wie sein bester Freund ein gutaussehender Reinblüter, der allerdings ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Verwandten und Eltern hat. Remus – der außergewöhnlichste von den Vieren, denn er ist als kleiner Junge gebissen worden und muss seit dem sein Dasein als Werwolf fristen. Peter – was er in Gryffindor macht weiß keiner, nicht mal er selbst, immerhin ist er so ängstlich und schüchtern wie eine Maus.

__

_Gutgelaunt schwatzend gingen Ashley und Lily zum Frühstück. Als sie sich grade hingesetzt hatten, kam auch schon die Post. Ashleys schwarze Eule Holly ließ sich auf ihre Schulter nieder und trank etwas von ihrem Orangensaft, während ihre außergewöhnlich hübsche blonde Besitzerin ihr den Brief vom Bein band._

__

_„Oh Gott!", stöhnte Ashley und sah total entsetzt aus. „Was ist?", fragte Lily besorgt. Ashley sah langsam auf und guckte ihre rothaarige Freundin traurig an: „Meine Mom hat mir nen Mann ausgesucht."„Sie hat was? Is doch deine Sache, wen du heiratest und außerdem hat sie dich doch rausgeschmissen."„Wenn du mich fragst, versucht sie mich wieder in die Familie reinzuziehen."„Ich geb dir mal nen Rat,"sagte Lily „heirate den Kerl einfach nicht!"Ashley konnte ihr Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Wenn das so einfach wäre. Du kennst meine Mutter nicht! Wenn die was will, dann wird das auch so sein. Da kann ich machen, was ich will. Außer ich mach irgendwas, das sie so wahnsinnig macht, dass sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will."_

__

_„Was isn des eigentlich fürn Kerl?"„Weiß nich. Hier steht, dass er sogar in meine Jahrgangsstufe geht."Ashley sah sich um, „Was meinst du, wer kommt in Frage, Lily?"„Hm, weiß nich. Kein Name?"„Nö, er soll heute auch nen Brief bekommen und mich ansprechen und dann will ... nein, befiehlt meine Mom mir, mich gut mit ihm zu verstehen und ihn lieben zu lernen."„Mach wieder Stress. Hat ja auch das letzte Mal geklappt. Immerhin hast jetzt das, was du wolltest: du wohnst nicht mehr bei ihr."„Wenn das so einfach wäre.", seufzte Ashley und widmete sich ihren Pfannkuchen._

„Oh, meine werte Mutter will, dass ich heirate.", sagte Sirius und unterdrückte sein Grinsen, während er seine Freunde ansah. James lachte: „Sie will was? Wie altmodisch isn die?"„Hexen sind auch altmodisch, James.", meinte Remus. „Ja, aber nicht so häßlich, wie die Muggel glauben.", gab dieser zurück und nickte in die Richtung der blonden Gryffindor-Schönheit.

„Warum weiß eigentlich keiner, wie sie heißt?", mischte sich jetzt auch Peter ein. „Weil sie von Anfang an nur mit dieser Roten rumgelaufen ist. Lily Evans.", antwortete Sirius, während er immer noch den Brief las. Peter gab nicht auf: „Lilys Namen weiß man ja doch auch!"Sie sahen sich an. „Da hat er Recht.", gab Remus zu.

„Steht wenigstens der Name der Glücklichen drin?", wollte James wissen. „Moment ... ah, hier ist der Abschnitt, hört zu: ‚Ich habe immer noch die Hoffnung, dass du unserer Familie wieder treu wirst, Sirius. Deine Zukünftige geht auch nach Hogwarts und ist in Gryffindor. Vielleicht ist sie dir schon mal aufgefallen. Ihre Mutter hat mir ein Bild von ihr gezeigt. Sie ist außergewöhnlich hübsch. Sie ist sehr schlank, hat eisblaue Augen und blonde Haare...'"Zum Ende hin wurde Sirius langsamer und leiser.

„Außergewöhnlich hübsch ... blond", sagte er, „Denkt ihr..."Er nickte zur Gryffindor-Schönheit. „Steht ein Name dabei?", fragte Remus. „Ja: ‚Ihr Name ist Ashley Juron. Natürlich ist sie reinblütig!' Das ist das, worauf sie immer achtet, jaja, meine Mutter. ‚Vor Hogwarts ist sie viel rumgekommen, bestimmt könnt ihr euch viel erzählen.' Denkt ihr jetzt, dass _sie _es ist?" „Na ja", meinte James, "wenigstens wissen wir jetzt ihren Namen, wenn sie es überhaupt ist."Sirius sah ihn vernichtend an. Remus fragte deshalb schnell: „Wirst du sie heiraten?" Sirius sah ihn an: „Wird ich wohl müssen. Wenn meine Mutter sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann zieht sie das auch durch. Selbst, wenn es um ihren Sohn geht, den sie eigentlich hasst. Ich versteh sie nicht."

__

_„Ich will ihn nicht heiraten!", jammerte Ashley. „Du kennst ihn doch nicht mal, geschweige denn seinen Namen!", bemerkte Lily. „Denkst du, er weiß, wer ich bin? Immerhin weiß fast niemand meinen Namen, obwohl ich sehr auffällig bin."„Jetzt wart erst mal ab, du Auffällige. Wer weiß, vielleicht verliebst du dich sogar in ihn."„Wenn ich das tue, dann liebt mich meine Mutter und das Risiko will ich nicht eingehen. Und jetz lass uns in Wahrsagen gehen."_


	2. 2 Bekanntmachungen

Als die Vier in den Turm von Prof. Divination eintraten, saßen alle schon auf Polstern oder an Tischen. Die blonde Gryffindor-Schönheit, die vermutlich Ashley Juron hieß, und ihre rothaarige beste Freundin Lily Evans hatten an einem Tisch Platz genommen.

„Sie kommen spät, meine Lieben.", hauchte Prof. Divination. „Verzeihen sie, Professor.", sagte Peter schnell und sie setzten sich an den letzten freien Tisch. „Gut, dann können wir beginnen. Ich brauche zwei Freiwillige. Keiner? Ach, Miss Evans und Miss Juron, sie werden mir helfen."„Sie ist es.", flüsterte Remus.

_Prof. Divination goss eine Tasse Tee ein und reichte sie Ashley: „Trinken sie bitte aus, lassen sie den Satz übrig, schwenken sie die Tasse 3-mal und reichen sie sie dann ihrer Freundin."Ashley tat wie geheißen, trank aus, schwenkte die Tasse und gab sie Lily, die angewidert hineinsah. „Nun, Miss Evans.", sagte Prof. Divination, „Was sehen sie in der Zukunft Ashley Jurons?"„Hm, tja, also, das ist schwer zu deuten. Ich denke, dass sie bald ihre große Liebe kennen lernen wird und dann passiert was Schlimmes. Ich glaub er stirbt."„Lily, ich will aber nicht, dass meine große Liebe stirbt. Kannst du nicht was anderes herauslesen?" Die Klasse prustete los._

__

_„Ich bitte sie, Miss Juron. Man kann die Zukunft nicht beeinflussen. Lassen sie mich sehen, Miss Evans, ob ihre Deutung richtig war." Sie nahm ihr die Tasse aus der Hand und sah einige Sekunden rein. „Sie haben Recht. Miss Juron, ihnen wird schon sehr bald ihre große Liebe über den Weg laufen. Erst werden sie sie nicht erkennen, denn eigentlich wollen sie diese jetzt nicht haben, weil sie nicht denken, dass sie die große Liebe ist."_

_Ashley sah Lily an und wusste, dass sie auch an den Brief dachte. „Haben sie einen Kinderwunsch? Ich sehe hier leider kein Kind. Da, sie verschwinden. Hier verschwindet ihr Mann – für immer. Dann kehren sie wieder zurück." „Klingt irgendwie unlogisch Professor. Erst verschwinde ich, dann stirbt mein Mann und dann stehe ich wieder auf?"„So ist es in ihrer Tasse.", sagte sie und reichte sie an Ashley weiter. „Bitte machen sie jetzt das Selbe mit ihrem Partner."„Denkst du, sie hat Recht?", fragte Lily. „Mit ihrer Deutung? Nichts gegen deine, Süße, aber irgendwie klingt das doch etwas zu abstrakt. Allerdings hat sie Recht, dass ich mich gegen etwas wehre, aber doch nicht gegen meine große Liebe! Und ich werde Kinder haben." Lily grinste, sie kannte den starken Wunsch ihrer Freundin._

„Sorry Tatze, aber ich seh bei dir keine Kinder.", sagte James bedenklich in die Tasse schauend. „Ich seh in deiner Tasse nur, dass deine Zukunft sehr matschig ist.", Sirius, James, Remus und Peter lachten los. Sirius sah zu Ashley. „Hübsch ist sie ja schon und Humor hat sie auch."„Das hast du jetzt plötzlich rausgefunden?", sagte Remus. „Na ja, man siehts ihr auch an. Ich muss sie heute Mittag ansprechen. Ihr unterstützt mich doch?", fragte er misstrauisch. „Würd ja gerne helfen, aber ich hab Nachhilfe, bei der Schreckschraube.", sagte Peter betreten. „Ich muss in den Krankenflügel. Ihr wisst schon wieso.", flüsterte Remus. „Na gut. Wie stehts mit dir Krone?"„Bin dabei."

_„Einen schrecklicheren Tag kann es nicht geben, oder?", stöhnte Ashley. Sie und Lily saßen gerade beim Mittagessen. „Überstehen wir schon.", munterte Lily sie auf. „Hi, Mädels."Ein Kerl mit braun-schwarzen Haaren und einer Brille setzte sich neben Lily. Ein nervöser Schwarzhaariger nahm neben Ashley Platz, die das gar nicht toll fand und genervt reagierte: „Hi und bye.", sie winkte und widmete sich ihren Aufzeichnungen für Zaubertränke, worin sie eigentlich sehr gut war._

__

_„Schlecht drauf, was?", James gab nicht auf, während sich Sirius eher gedeckt hielt, „Is jeder mal. Du bist Lily Evans,nicht? Und du Ashley Juron, wenn mich jetzt nicht alles täuscht." Lily nickte, „Siehst du, es weiß jemand deinen Namen."„Wahrscheinlich hat er einfach nur in Wahrsagen zugehört. Wer – zum Teufel – seid ihr eigentlich?", blaffte Ashley jetzt James an. „Ich bin James Potter und mein Freund hier ist Sirius Black."„Schön, und, was wollt ihr oder du, immerhin sagt dein Freund ja nichts."Ashley sah Sirius misstrauisch an und musterte ihn._

__

_„Eigentlich will er was, ich bin zur Unterstützung dabei..."Sie unterbrach ihn: „Bringt er nichts allein fertig oder was?"„Das hier ist sehr knifflig. Wenns um mich gehen würde, wär ich auch nervös." Ashley schaute genervt zu ihm hinüber. „Aber ich erfahr heute noch worum es geht, oder? Geht doch anscheinend um mich?"„Ja, sicher, Ashley. Aber das ist jetzt Sirius' Part."Die drei sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an._

__

_„Hast du heute einen Brief bekommen, Ashley – einen interessanten Brief?", begann er. „Interessant schon, aber nicht positiv, auf jeden Fall jetzt nicht."Sie hielt inne. „Was ... willst du damit sagen?"„Dass ich heute auch einen Brief bekommen habe – von meiner Mutter."„Du bist doch nicht zufällig ... ähm ... mein ..."„Zukünftiger, ja." Ashley sah ihn an und wusste, dass ihm das ganze auch nicht sonderlich gut gefiel._


	3. 3 Aller Anfang ist schwer, oder?

Er sollte sie heiraten. Sie war zwar wunderschön, intelligent und – wie er vermutete – auch sehr nett. Trotzdem, was war, wenn er sich nicht mal mit ihr anfreundete, sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte oder wenn sie sich wegen ihrer Macken immer wieder streiten würden. Was wäre das für eine Ehe?

Jetzt ging er also mit ihr zum „Drei Besen", um sich zu unterhalten und besser kennen zu lernen. Sirius hatte sie eingeladen, nachdem sie ein paar Tage zuvor erfahren hatten, wie sie in Zukunft miteinander zu tun hatten. „Ich muss dir leider sagen, dass ich ähm nicht so ganz ... begeistert bin von der Entscheidung unserer Mütter. Und damit dus weißt: Ich hasse meine Mutter, aber ich werd mich wohl kaum wehren können gegen die Hochzeit. Sie hat mich zwar in den letzten Sommerferien rausgeschmissen, nachdem mein Vater gestorben ist, aber sie hat immer noch Hoffnung in meine Rückkehr gesetzt.", sagte sie nun.

„Bei mir ist es ähnlich. Nur bin ich abgehauen. Hab ich das richtig verstanden? Sie hat dich rausgeschmissen und will, dass du zurückkehrst?"„Ja, ich verhalte mich ihrer Meinung nach nicht Juron-mäßig. Aber sie denkt, dass ich mich nach der Hochzeit ändere."„In dem Punkt sind wir uns wirklich ähnlich. Dein Vater ist gestorben? War er auch so drachenmäßig?" „Nein, er war der Grund, dass ich nicht schon früher rausgeflogen bin. Was ist mit deinem?"„Meine Mutter hat ihm ein schönes Giftsüppchen gekocht als ich 12 war."

_Ashley sah ihn an. Ihre Mutter hatte ihren Vater auch nur wegen dem Wille ihrer Mutter geheiratet, hätte ihn aber nie umgebracht, auch wenn sie ihn nie sonderlich mochte. Sie erreichten den „Drei Besen", suchten drinnen einen Platz am Fenster und bestellten sich Butterbier._

__

_Von Minute zu Minute mochte Ashley ihn mehr. Er war wirklich nett, hatte Humor und sah dazu auch noch verdammt gut aus. Es war ihr unheimlich, immerhin war das Beschluss ihrer Mutter gewesen, die Ashley hasste und was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Es vergingen Monate und sie vergaßen schon, was ihnen in etwa zwei Jahren bevorstand. Mittlerweile hatte sie auch James, Remus und Peter kennen gelernt, die eigentlich sehr nett waren. Die Vier verstanden sich auch mit Lily gut und Ashley hatte das Gefühl, James habe ein Auge auf ihre Freundin geworfen. Sie hingen jetzt immer öfters zu Sechst rum._

Sirius gab seinen Freunden gegenüber zu, dass er sich irgendwie ein bisschen in Ashley verliebt hatten. Die allerdings wusstens besser und dachten, dass er über beide Ohren in sie verknallt ist - was auch Tatsache war. Er wollte einfach nicht zugeben, dass seine Liebe auf die Person fiel, die seine Mutter – _seine Mutter _– ausgesucht hatte.

„Sorry Jungs, aber meine Eltern wollen mit mir über Weihnachten nach Spanien fahren. Da kann ich nicht raus."Es war Dezember, um genau zu sein eine Woche vor den Ferien und James erzählte gerade traurig, dass er dieses Weihnachten nicht da sein würde und Remus schließ sich an: „Ich muss auch nach Hause. Meine Schwester heiratet."

„Ok, dann sind wir zu zweit, was Peter?" „Ahm, na ja."„Was?", Sirius konnte es nicht fassen, dass Peter jetzt auch noch absagte. „Ich muss wirklich. Du glaubst nicht, wie gern ich hier bleiben würde, aber ich werde nach Hause beordert."Sirius versteckte seine Enttäuschung und tat so, als ob es ihm nichts ausmache.

_„Tu mir das nicht an Lily!", Ashley sah sie mitleidserregend an. „Ich muss nach Hause. Die Jungs bleiben bestimmt hier."Ashley bezweifelte es nicht. Aber trotzdem wollte sie Lily bei sich haben. Sie schlüpften in den Gemeinschaftsraum und gesellten sich zu ihren Jungs – wie sie sie jetzt nannten. „Hi. Ich hoffe ihr werdet über Weihnachten auf meine Ashley aufpassen.", sagte Lily. „Bleibst du nicht hier? Und Sirius wird wohl als einziger auf sie aufpassen."„Ich muss nach Hause. Freu mich schon."„Genau wie bei uns.", schmollte Remus._

_„Machts gut."„Vergiss mich nicht, Lily."Ashley und Sirius verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden und gingen dann in den Gryffindorturm. Es war der Tag vor Weihnachten. Außer ihnen waren nur noch wenige andere Schüler dageblieben. Zwei Ravenclaws aus der 2. Klasse und ein Slytherin der 5.Klasse – Severus Snape. Als Ashley das mitbekam, war sie nicht sehr erfreut. Wenn Sirius das herausfände, dass sie ... Sie wollte nicht daran denken._

__

_„Sag mal, Ashley. Lily sagte mal, ich wär deine nächste Eroberung. Was meinte sie damit?", Sirius sah sie misstrauisch an. „Ähm, na ja, tja, also..."„Komm zur Sache."„Ich hatte schon ein paar Freunde – Beziehungen. Das meinte sie."„Hi Ashley.", Severus ging an ihnen vorbei und lächelte sie an. Ashley nickte ihm zu._

__

_„Ist er so eine Eroberung?"„Ich gestehe ja schon." Sirius sah sie entsetzt an - eigentlich war das ironisch gemeint gewesen. „Ich hab ihn aber nicht erobert. Er ist schon seit dem ersten Tag hier in mich verliebt. Er hat viel gemacht: Blumen und Schokolade geschickt, Gedichte und Liebesbriefe geschrieben und sowas." „Kitschig."„Ich steh auf so 'n Zeug! Auf jeden Fall bin ich mal aus Mitleid mit ihm in der 3.Klasse 2 Wochen lang zusammen gewesen." „Sag mal, du könntest nicht zufällig ne Liste erstellen mit all deinen Kerlen, wann, wie lang und der Trennungsgrund?" Ashley fand seine Frage seltsam. „Wenn du willst, ok. Dauert aber n bisschen."_

__

Sie war mal mit Severus zusammen! Er war entsetzt. Aber was sollte er machen, ausserdem wars ja nur Mitleid gewesen. Jetzt saß sie ja mit ihm zusammen am Feuer auf den beliebten Sesseln und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihr. Sie rückten immer näher zusammen. Er war noch nie so verknallt gewesen! Und dann, plötzlich – ohne Vorwahnung – küsste sie ihn. Nur ein kleiner Kuss.

Dann sah sie ihn an. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange, glitt in ihren Nacken und zog sie dann zu sich. Da saßen sie nun, hielten sich fest und küssten sich. Dann setzte Ashley sich auf seinen Schoß. Sirius überraschte ihren Mut. Aber es machte ihm eigentlich nichts aus, so spielte er mit, öffnete den Reißverschluss ihres Oberteils und fuhr mit der Hand darunter. Über die Hüfte, den Bauch...

„Chr, chr."Als jemand neben ihnen räusperte, schreckten sie zurück und Ashley sprang auf: „Professor McGonagall! Ähm, ich hab sie gar nicht reinkommen hören."Sirius stand mittlerweile neben ihr. Sie musterte die beiden. „Wenn man rumknutscht ist das auch kein Wunder. Aber ich war ja auch mal jung.", sie grinste, „Deshalb will ich nichts gesehen haben. Ich wollte ihnen nur mitteilen, Miss Juron, dass sie ab jetzt in der Quidditchmannschaft sind. Als Jägerin. Mr. Gutch wird nach den Ferien nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Zieht um. Und sie sind sehr gut. Sind sie dabei?" „Ob ... ob ich dabei bin? Da fragen sie noch? Sicher!"„Schön, dann ziehe ich mich wieder zurück."

Sie wannte sich zum Gehen, überlegte es sich nochmal anders und sah die beiden an: „Und noch was: Lippenstift stand Männern noch nie, Mr. Black. Ausserdem wollten sie anscheinend noch weiter gehen, Miss Juron, oder warum der BH, den man vorne öffnet?"Sie grinste und verschwand dann, während Sirius den Lippenstift wegzuwischen versuchte und Ashley ihr Oberteil zumachte.


	4. 4 Beziehung, Liste und Quidditch

_Als Ashley ihre Augen öffnete sah das Rot ihres Himmelbettes über sich und sofort fiel ihr ein, dass heute Weihnachten war. Sie machte sich fertig und schlüpfte dann in ein trägerloses rotes Minikleid, dass an den Säumen mit weißem Pelz bestückt war. Hüpfte in ihr roten Stiefeletten – ebenso mit weißem Pelz am Rand – und zu guter Letzt noch die Weihnachtsmannmütze auf ihre blonde Mähne. Sie betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel und stieg dann die Treppe hinab, wo Sirius sie bereits mit offenem Mund empfing. Ashley musste lachen._

__

_„Mund zu, es zieht.", sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und wünschte ihm Fröhliche Weihnachten. Sirius fing sich wieder. „Wow, du siehst toll aus. Dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten." Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, die Treppen hinunter und in die Große Halle._

__

_„Fröhliche Weihnachten!", grinste sie die Lehrer, die 2.-Klässler aus Ravenclaw und Severus an. Der sah auf und tat gleich wieder so, als würde ihn sein goldener Teller faszinieren. Der Rest allerdings wünschte zurück. „Klasse Outfit, Ashley. So weihnachtlich. Gefällt mir. Gibt's sowas auch für männliche Gestalten?" „Danke, Prof. Dumbledore. Eigentlich hab ich mir das selber gemacht. Aber die Muggel haben bestimmt ein nettes Kostüm für sie."_

__

_Sie amüsierten sich großartig an diesem Tag – Severus allerdings nicht, wie Ashley feststellte. Sie wunderte es auch nicht. Immerhin war es nicht zu übersehen, dass sie jetzt mit Sirius zusammen war. Es brach ihm sein Herz. Ashley tat es fast ein bisschen Leid. Immerhin bemühte er sich schon 5 ½ Jahre um sie und Sirius hatte vor einigen Wochen nicht einmal gewusst, wie sie hieß! Allerdings – sagte sie sich – war sie mit ihm zusammen gewesen und sie liebte ihn nicht. Er war nett, aber sie fühlte sich bei ihm nicht wohl._

Es war ein gelungener Tag gewesen – außer, dass Ashley sehr oft zu Severus hinübergesehen hatte, was ihm gar nicht gefiel. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie etwas Mitleid mit ihm, weil er mit ansehen musste wie sie mit ihm – Sirius – rummachte. Er war auf Ashleys Liste gespannt. Lily zog sie immer wieder mit ihren Affären auf. Ashley hatte in der 3. Klasse von Jungs aus der 7. Mal den „Spitznamen" Schlampe bekommen. Damals war es ihm egal gewesen – jetzt wollte er es genauer wissen.

Mittlerweile waren die Ferien zu Ende und James, Remus, Peter und Lily kehrten zurück. Die Mädels verzogen sich gleich in eine Ecke und tratschten. „Und, was ging so ab hier?", wollte James wissen. „Ashley und ich sind jetzt zusammen, McGonagall hat uns beim Knutschen erwischt, Ashley war mal mit Severus zusammen, ..." „Moment!", unterbrach ihn Remus „sie war mit Schniefelus zusammen?"„Ja, in der 3. 2 Wochen lang."„Ihr seid zusammen?"„Ihr wurdet beim Knutschen erwischt?"„Was hat McGonagall gesagt?"Sirius wurde von den Fragen seiner Freunde nur so bombadiert, also erzählte er von dem Zeitpunkt, als sie nach Hause gefahren waren bis zur Rückkehr alles. Sie hörten zu, lachten manchmal, grinsten oder machten „ah"und „oh".

_Während dessen geschah bei Ashley und Lily das Selbe. Mit einem stetem Grinsen hörte sie ihrer Affären-reichen Freundin zu. Von der Zukunftsprognose von Prof. Division – an die sie sich plötzlich wieder erinnerte – erwähnte sie nichts._

__

_„Was schreibst du da?", Lily wurde neugierig. Ashley sah auf. „Sirius will eine Liste haben mit all meinen Kerlen, wie lang und wann ich mit denen zusammen war und der Trennungsgrund."„Hast aber noch viel zu tun.", meinte sie und betrachtete die fünf Seiten, die Ashley schon beschrieben hatte._

__

_„Haha. Kannst mir ja helfen."„Ich weiß doch nicht all deine Beziehungen. Hier zum Beispiel: ‚Marc Surra – 1967/1 Monat – Er war so unreif!' 1967? Da warst du doch grad mal... Ahm", Lily legte die Stirn in Falten. „7 Jahre alt.", half ihr Ashley nach. „Und das war schon deine 14. Beziehung. Die erste hattest du 1966. 6 Jahre alt. Du spinnst ja wohl!", sie blickte entsetzt in das belustigte Gesicht ihrer Freundin._

__

_„Ich war schon immer ein bisschen frühreif." „Frühreif? Mit 6?" „Ok, du hast Recht. Ich war nicht frühreif. Wir – meine Eltern und ich – sind doch immer wieder umgezogen bevor ich nach Hogwarts ging. Sie hatten wenig oder gar keine Zeit für mich. Also hab ich mir eine andere Beschäftigung gesucht."„Jungs angeln!?"„Wenn du so sagst ... ja."„Und,", sagte Lily mit einem Blick auf die Seiten, „du warst wirklich sehr erfolgreich."Sie starrte gerade auf die letzte Seite, auf dem das letzte Datum der 12.11.1968 war. Da war sie 8._

„Hier." Sirius sah seine Freundin fragend an. „Das ist die Liste, die du wolltest."Jetzt starrte er auf den Blätterhaufen vor sich. „DAS?"„Ja."„Wie viele Seiten ... sind das?"„20." Er verschluckte sich und musste fürchterlich husten. „Wasn des für ne Liste?", erkundigte James sich und nahm ein paar Seiten. „Sirius wollte, dass ich eine Liste mit meinen bisherigen Beziehungen erstelle: mit wem, wann, wie lang und der Trennungsgrund."Nun wurde sie von vier Augenpaaren ungläubig angesehen. James rechnete ein wenig herum, um rauszufinden, wie viele Beziehungen Ashley ungefähr hatte. Er kam auf eine Summe von etwa 108.

_Es war der Morgen des Quidditchspieles. Ashley saß zusammen mit den beiden Treibern Thomas Rontin und Sebastian Dirkon, dem Hüter und Kapitän Christian Mainirst, James dem Sucher und den Jägern Matthew Hollom und Sirius zusammen in der Umkleide._

__

_Sie war das einzigste Mädchen in der Mannschaft. Seit 20 Jahren war schon kein Mädchen mehr dabei. Slytherin hatte ihr deswegen das Leben schwer gemacht. Sie meinten, dass Mädchen einfach nicht für Quidditch gemacht wären und dass sie Gryffindors Untergang werden würde. Sie selber waren natürlich ein rein männliches Team. Ashley wär also auch die einzigste Spielerin auf dem Feld, außer Madam Hooch, die ja sowieso nicht mitspielte._

__

_Dann war es soweit. Sie gingen hinaus und stelten sich hinter ihren Kapitänen in einem Kreis auf. „Reicht euch die Hände, Kapitäne!", sagte Madam Hooch jetzt. Dann ließ sie die Klatscher und den Schnatz los. „Besteigt die Besen!" Dann ertönte ihr Pfiff, worauf sie auch gleich den Quaffel in die Luft schmiss und 14 Besen in die Luft stiegen._

__

_Ashley schnellte nach vorne und griff sich den Ball. So schnell konnten die Slytherins gar nicht schauen, da hatte sie schon ein Tor geschossen. Die Gryffindorkurve brach in Jubel aus. Das hatten sie noch nie gesehen. Sirius war zwar ein sehr guter Jäger, aber Ashley war einfach genial. Nach knappen 3 Minuten ertönte wieder Madam Hoochs Pfeife._

__

_James hatte den Schnatz gefangen. Gryffindor hatte 280:0 gewonnen. Das hatte die ganze Schule noch nie gesehen. Ashley, Sirius und Matthew arbeiteten so Teamgerichtet und agierten sehr schnell, wenn mal etwas daneben ging, dass Slytherin gar nicht gewinnen konnte. In 3 Minuten hatten sie 13 Tore geschossen. Gryffindor feierte bis tief in die Nacht. Professor McGonagall kam ein paar mal in den Geminschaftsraum und ermahnte sie, bis sie endlich folgten – und zu Bett gingen._


	5. 5 Schlechte Nachrichten und eine Entsche...

_In der nächsten Zeit ereignete sich nicht mehr viel. Sie begannen nun für ihre ZAGs zu lernen, denn bald fingen die Prüfungen an. Wenn schönes Wetter war, hielten sie sich draußen auf, prügelten den Stoff in ihre Gehirne, fragten sich gegenseitig aus und machten auch hin und wieder mal Pausen, in denen sie sich ausschweifend unterhielten. In einer solchen Pause musste Sirius Ashley etwas versprechen: „Sirius?" „Ja?"„Versprichst du mir was?"„Alles, was du willst." „Stirb nicht vor mir."Er schaute sie verdutzt an._

__

_„Das ist ein seltsames Versprechen, Ashley.", mischte sich Remus ein. „Wie kommst du drauf?", meinte jetzt auch James. „Na ja, irgend so eine dumme Hexe hat vor n paar hundert Jahren unsere Familie verflucht, weil sie sich mit ner Vorfahrin von mir gestritten hat. Seitdem passiert mit weiblichen Mitgliedern irgendwas Schlimmes, wenn irgendwer stirbt, den sie gern haben oder lieben oder so."„Was genau passiert?", fragte Sirius. „Es gibt mehrere Varianten. Du gehst in Flammen auf, zerspringst in tausend Stücke, fliegst in einen nahegelegenen See und ertrinkst oder Sachen, die ähnlich sind."„Klingt ja toll.", meinte Lily._

Sie alle bekamen viele ZAGs und bestanden auch das 6. Jahr. Mittlerweile waren sich auch James und Lily näher gekommen. James behauptete immer es wäre nichts, aber das konnte er nicht mehr erzählen, seit Sirius die beiden beim Knutschen erwischt hatte.

Das 7. Jahr kam und damit auch die schlechte Nachricht. „Das glaub ich nicht!", rief Sirius beim Frühstück, im November des Jahres. „Was?", schrie James zurück, der vor Schreck seine Semmel auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Die Mädchen waren noch nicht da. „Meine Mutter hat sich mit Ashleys gestritten und jetzt soll ich sie nicht mehr heiraten."„Was ist mit heiraten?", fragte Ashley, die grade zusammen mit Lily zu den Jungs gegangen war und Holly gerade einen Brief vom Bein band.

„Oh Gott.", sagte sie gleich, als sie den Brief geöffnet hatte, sie sah Sirius an und war den Tränen nahe. „Sie wollen unsere Hochzeit nicht mehr? Meine Mutter hat mir schon einen Neuen ausgesucht!" „Sie hat was?" „Hey, jetzt kommt mal wieder runter.", rief James dazwischen, „Ashley, du heiratest den Kerl einfach nicht und Sirius tritt deiner Ma mal in den Hintern und sag ihr, dass Ashley die Einzige für dich ist."

„So einfach ist das nicht.", antworteten Ashley und Sirius gleichzeitig. Die ganze Zeit diskutierten sie, wie sie der Entscheidung ihrer Mütter entgehen konnten. „Ich habs!", schrie Sirius aufgeregt. „Wir heiraten einfach ohne ihr Wissen." „Wie soll das gehen? Ihr seid beide noch 17. Ohne Erlaubnis der Eltern geht da gar nichts.", wehrte Lily den Vorschlag ab.

„In der Muggelwelt vielleicht, aber nicht hier.", stimmte jetzt auch Remus zu. „Das ist ... genial.", sagte Ashley langsam. „Und wenn sie herkommen, dann können wir sagen, dass wir schon verheiratet sind."„Miteinander.", fügte Sirius noch lächelnd hinzu. „Also, macht ihrs?", fragte Peter. „Wird sich herausstellen.", flüsterte Ashley.

_„Schade, dass du Vollmond immer beschäftigt bist. Der ist viel schöner, als der Abnehmende.", meinte Ashley, als sie mit Sirius mitten in der Nacht am See stand. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wo ich bin."„Das brauchst du auch nicht, ich weiß es schon."Er starrte sie an. „Du ... du weißt es?"„Ja, schon seit der 5. Guck nicht so entsetzt. Ich habs niemandem erzählt. Nicht mal Lily, obwohl sie meine beste Freundin ist. Dass ihr es uns nicht so gesagt habt versteh ich allerdings nicht. Werwölfe kommen immer mal wieder vor. Dass Remus einer ist konnt ich allerdings erst nicht glauben."„Wie hast dus rausgefunden?"_

__

_„Na ja,", sie blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden, „weißt, du, ich bin das Selbe wie du, James und Peter. Jeder weiß, wie neugierig ich bin, also hab ich mich in eine Fliege verwandelt und bin euch hinterhergeflogen."„Du bist eine Animagi?"„Ja."„Sag das nicht so leichtfertig. Wie hast dus fertiggebracht?" „Eigentlich war ich schon eine von Geburt an. Meine Großmutter war auch eine, vielleicht hab ichs von ihr irgendwie."„Du stehst nicht auf der Liste vom Ministerium." „Ich weiß, ich wollte es nicht. Konnts auch geheimhalten. Nur Lily weiß es und jetzt du. Und ich erwarte von dir Stillschweigen."„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst. Dir ... macht es also nichts aus, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist?"„Nein, wieso auch? Es gibt viele Werwölfe."_

__

_Jetzt standen sie einfach nur nebeneinander und betrachteten den Mond, der sich im Wasser spiegelte. „Ashley?"„Ja?", sie drehte sich zu ihm um sah aber nur ins Leere. Sie blickte runter, wo Sirius vor ihr kniete. „Was machst du da unten?", grinste sie. Er nahm ihre Hand und mit seiner anderen holte er eine kleine Schmuckschatulle aus seinem Umhang._

__

_„Ashley, ähm, puh, ahm. Willst du meine Frau werden?", daraufhin öffnete er die Schatulle, in der ein Silberring mit einem eingearbeitetem Diamanten lag. „Oh Gott,", sie starrte auf den schönsten Ring, den sie je gesehen hatte, „Ja, ja sicher.", sagte sie dann schnell. Sirius stand auf nahm den Ring heraus und steckte ihn an ihren Finger. Ashley sah ihn an. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Bevor er sehen konnte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, warf sie sich um seinen Hals und küsste ihn._

__

_„Da seid ihr ja wieder!", rief James, der mit Lily, Remus und Peter am Kamin saß. Ashley ging zu ihnen und zog Sirius hinter sich her. „Wir haben euch schon vermisst.", meinte Lily, die sich eher mit James beschäftigte, als mit ihrem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke. Mittlerweile waren auch sie in der ganzen Schule als Paar bekannt._

__

_Ashley stand jetzt vor Sirius, der seine Hände auf ihren Bauch gelegt hatte. Ashleys darüber, wobei der Ring gut sichtbar war. Lily hatte ihn schon bemerkt und wunderte sich darüber. „Ist irgendetwas draußen geschehen? Etwas Wichtiges, Zukunftbestimmendes?", sie sah Ashley jetzt misstrauisch an. „Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Sirius scheinheilig. James, Remus und Peter sahen sich verwirrt an._

__

_„Also, was ist jetzt los?", wollten sie wissen. Ashley grinste Sirius an der es erwiderte. „Na ja, nichts Wichtiges.", sagte sie ruhig. „Sirius hat nur um meine Hand angehalten..."Die Jungs bemerkten jetzt den Ring. „und ich fand das eine sehr gute Idee und..."Sie wurde von Lilys Schrei unterbrochen. Die sprang jetzt auf und umarmte ihre Freundin stürmisch. Der Verlobte wich erschrocken zurück._

__

_James, Remus und Peter grinsten sich an, standen auf und beglückwünschten Sirius. „Warum hast du uns nicht eingeweiht?", fragte Remus beleidigt. „Ich wollte, dass Ashley als Erste davon erfährt. Das versteht ihr doch."Sie saßen jetzt zu sechst vorm Kamin und unterhielten sich über die bevorstehende Hochzeit. „Ach ja, Lily?"„Ja?"„Wirst du meine Brautjungfer?"„Sowas gibt's hier? Aber ja, sicher!"_


	6. 6 Shopping und das eine Wort

_Es war wieder Hogsmeade-Wochenende und die Mädchen nutzten es dazu, um Klamotten für das kommende Ereignis zu kaufen. „Gibt's eigentlich Unterschiede zwischen einer Muggelhochzeit und der in der Zaubererwelt?", fragte Lily, während sie mit Ashley grade in einem Ständer nach einem Brautjungfernkleid suchte. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Der Text ist ein bisschen anders und es gibt keinen Pfarrer sondern die Zeremonie wird von einer Hohepriesterin durchgeführt."„Wo liegt da der Unterschied?"„Der Pfarrer ist – wie sagt ihr? – ein Mann Gottes, während die Hohepriesterin eine ganz normale Hexe ist, die für die Liebe ausgebildet wird."_

__

_„Für die Liebe ausgebildet? Wie muss ich das denn jetzt verstehen?"„Na ja, sie macht auch sowas wie Eheberatung oder gibt dir eienen Trank, wenn", sie sah sich kurz um und sprach dann leise weiter, „wenn es im Bett nicht oder nicht mehr so heiß hergeht." Sie grinste._

__

_„Das ist doch schön.", sagte Lily, ignorierte ihr Grinsen und zog ein blaues Kleid heraus. Es war schlicht geschnitten, ging ab der Hüfte etwas auseinander und reichte - wie sie feststellten, als Lily es probierte - über die Knöchel. „Da müssen Schuhe mit Absätzen her.", sagte Ashley, verschwand in Richtung Schuhregale und kam mit einem Paar hellblauer Stöckelschuhen zurück. „Perfekt! Und, wie fühlt sich die Brautjungfer darin?"„Toll, das ist ein Traum von Kleid. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch dein Kleid."_

__

„Ashley und Lily suchen jetzt bestimmt Kleider für sich, du solltest dir auch was suchen, Tatze.", riet Remus ihm. „Und wo und was? Helft mir! Heiraten ist so schwer!"„Du hast sie doch gefragt.", lachte Peter.

„Hier rein!", sagte James und zog Sirius hinter sich her in ein Geschäft hinein, wo James gleich auf eine Verkäuferin zusteuerte. „Entschuldigen sie, Miss! Könnten sie uns helfen? Mein Freund hier heiratet bald und braucht jetzt ein passendes Outfit. Haben sie was Schönes?" „Aber sicher.", lächelte sie und stöckelte hinüber zu der Abteilung mit den Klamotten für festliche Anlässe. Nachdem Sirius ihr seine Größe genannt hatte, suchte sie einiges heraus, dass er dann anzog.

Am Ende entschied er sich für eine schwarze Hose, ein dunkelblaues Hemd und ein schwarzes Sakko. „Und jetz,", sagte er, grinste und legte James einen Arm um die Schultern, „braucht mein Trauzeuge noch was."James trug zum Schluss ein hellblaues Hemd mit passendem Umhang und eine dunkelblaue Hose. Remus und Peter waren nicht überrascht und auch nicht beleidigt, weil James diesen Part bekommen hatte. Die beiden waren einfach unzertrennlich.

_„Das ist es!", rief Ashley überglücklich, „Das Kleid meiner Träume!"Sie hatte ein schneeweißes Kleid an, dass trägerlos war. Es war so ähnlich geschnitten, wie Lilys Kleid, allerdings war dieses ab der Hüfte noch weiter. Sie trug weiß glitzernde Schuhe mit sehr hohen Absätzen, die über den Knöcheln noch einen Streifen hatten zum Verschließen. Ashley liebte solche Schuhe._

__

_Jetzt suchte sie mit Lily einen Schleier aus. Sie fand einen Hübschen. Es war ein kleiner Kreis, der mit kleinen weißen Plastikblumen bestückt war und darauf war eine Lage weißer durchsichtiger Stoff. Lily fand ihre Freundin wunderschön. Sie bezahlten und verließen dann den Laden, wo sie gleich auf die Jungs stießen._

__

_„Na, schön Kleider gekauft?", fragte James. Ashley und Lily griffen ihre Tüten fester, falls sie versuchten sie ihnen wegzunehmen. „Ja, haben wir."„Du hörst dich so misstrauisch an, Ashley.", meinte Remus. „Zeigts doch mal.", sagte James. „In deinen Träumen, mein Süßer!", antwortete Lily. Sie und Ashley gingen jetzt in Richtung Hogwarts. Die Jungs versuchten die ganze Zeit, in ihre Tüten zu sehen, was ihnen allerdings nicht gelang._

__

_Es waren Weihnachtsferien. Die Sechs hatten vorgegeben, nach Hause zu fahren. Allerdings hatten sie sich in der Nähe des Ministeriums in einem Hotel eingemietet, um am 27. Dezember mit Ashley und Sirius ihre Hochzeit zu feiern._

__

_Lily war schon fertig. Nun machte sie Ashley die Haare und schminkte sie. Dann half sie ihr ins Kleid, gab ihr die Schuhe und setzte den Schleier auf den Kopf. Sie waren schon Ministerium, denn sie wollten weder wie Muggel mit der Bahn fahren oder das Flohnetz benutzen, weil sie danach wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so toll aussehen würden._

__

_Gerade, als sie fertig waren, kam die Hohepriesterin herein und holte Lily heraus, die mit James in den Trauraum gehen sollte. Ashley sollte dann alleine nachkommen. Sie wartete kurz bis die Musik für die Braut anfing zu spielen, verließ den Raum und die Doppeltüre vor ihr wurde mit einem Zauber geöffnet. Sie schritt zwischen Remus und Peter vorbei, vor zur Hohepriesterin. __Links von ihr stand Lily, der sie ihren Strauß gab, rechts Sirius und hinter ihm James._

__

_Die Hohepriesterin fing an zu sprechen, dann mussten sie sich zuwenden und sich die Hände überkreuzt reichen, dann wickelte sich ein Strick um die Hände. Beide fragte sie, ob sie sich lieben und ehren wollten, bis der Tod sie schied. Natürlich antworteten sie mit „Ja!". Der Strick löste sich nach einigen Sekunden wieder, als die Hohepriesterin sagte, dass Sirius nun die Braut küssen durfte. Allerdings war es eher die Braut, die den Bräutigam küsste, denn Ashley stieß einen kleinen Freudensschrei aus und stürzte sich auf ihren frisch gebackenen Ehemann._


	7. 7 Wähl deine Zukunft

_Keiner in der Schule bekam etwas mit. Keiner beachtete den Ring an Ashleys Finger und die Freunde hatten beschlossen, es vorerst auch für sich zu behalten. Das allerdings konnten sie bald vergessen. Es war mittlerweile schon März und sie saßen grade beim Frühstück, als James ein „Oh Gott!" hören ließ._

__

_Sie sahen ihn an, während er stur zur Türe starrte. „Ihr bekommt Besuch." Ashley und Sirius drehten sich um und erblickten ihre Mütter, die gerade streitend durch die Türe in den Großen Saal gekommen waren. Natürlich drehten sich gleich alle Schüler nach ihnen um. Ashley und Sirius setzten sich jetzt um 180 gedreht auf die Bank. Dann standen auch schon ihre Mütter vor ihnen._

__

_„Also, Ashley. Bald wirst du deinen Zukünftigen kennen lernen. Er ist aus Durmstrang."„Ha, Durmstrang! Sirius, du wirst eine Beauxbatons-Schülerin heiraten.", erklärte seine Mutter. „Bigamie ist illegal."„Ja, und? Du bist ja nicht verheiratet."„Doch!", mischte sich Ashley ein. Beide sahen sie jetzt an._

__

_„Wir haben im Dezember geheiratet."„Ihr habt...", fing Mrs Black an. „Was?", fügte Mrs Juron hinzu. „Geheiratet.", sagte Sirius und Ashley zeigte ihnen ihre Hand, an der der Ring steckte. „Ihr seid verheiratet?!", kreischten sie gleichzeitig, worauf die ganze Halle verstummte. Sogar die Lehrer starrten ungläubig auf das Geschehen. „Ja.", sagte Ashley ruhig. „Haben wir.", fügte Sirius genauso ruhig hinzu. „Und jetzt müsst ihr uns entschuldigen, wir müssen los.", sagte Sirius, nahm die Hand seiner Frau, stand auf und ging mit ihr zusammen durch die Tischreihen. "Stop!", rief Sirius' Mutter und lief - im Schlepptau Ashleys Mutter – hinter ihnen her._

__

_Dann standen sie sich gegenüber. Auge in Auge. Dann wollten Mrs Black und Mrs Juron ihre Zauberstäbe ziehen, aber Ashley und Sirius waren schneller und riefen, wie aus einem Munde „Petrificus totalus!". Beide erstarrten und fielen um. Ashley und Sirius beugten sich über sie und sie sagte: „Ihr solltet euch nicht mit uns anlegen."Sirius legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und Ashley ihren um seine Hüfte. So gingen sie zur Tür hinaus. Lily, James, Remus und Peter kamen wieder zu sich, packten ihre Sachen zusammen und liefen den beiden hinterher._

__

_„Das war toll, aber doch etwas heftig, findet ihr nicht? Immerhin, wenns blöd läuft, werdet ihr von Hogwarts verwiesen.", gab Lily zu bedenken. „Glaub ich nicht. Vielleicht kriegen wir etwas Ärger, aber von Hogwarts verwiesen werden? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.", überlegte Ashley._

Am Nachmittag hatten sie sich nach draußen verzogen. Es war heute sehr warm und sie wollten wieder lernen. Dann allerdings kamen ihre Mütter auf sie zu. „Das nehmen wir nicht so einfach hin.", donnerte Mrs Black. „Wir werden euch zeigen, was passieren wird, wenn ihr die heiratet, die ihr heiraten sollt.", fügte Mrs Juron zu, gleich darauf sprach sie eine Zauberformel, worauf sich ein schwarzes Loch in der Luft bildete. Sie packten ihr Kinder und zerrten sie hinter sich hinein. Lily, James, Remus und Peter sprangen auf und hüpften mit durch das schwarze Loch.

Dann standen sie in einem schwarzen Raum, der nur von einem weißem Licht direkt über ihnen erhellt wurde. „Das ist der ‚Was wäre, wenn...'-Zauber. Fangen wir an: Was wäre, wenn Sirius Estella heiraten würde?", sprach Mrs Black. Die Umgebung verschwamm und gleich darauf fanden sie sich in einer Küche wieder, in der ein Eichentisch stand, an dem ein Sirius saß, der deutlich älter geworden war. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches lief eine schlaksige schwarzhaarige Frau auf und ab.

„Sirius,", sagte sie schließlich und stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab, „wir müssen langsam etwas tun! Nachwuchsmäßig!" Sirius sah sie sauer an. „Mit dir nie, Estella!" „Vergiss doch endlich diese Ashley! Sie ist verheiratet, Sirius, und du weißt das!", kreischte sie. Er stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und packte Estella an den Schultern.

„Hör mir zu und hör mir gut zu! Ich hab dich nur geheiratet, weil ich es nicht hätte ertragen können, wenn Ashley tot wäre! Tu nicht immer so, als wüsstest du nicht, dass meine Mutter mich damit erpresst hat! Wenn ich dich nicht geheiratet hätte, wär Ashley nicht mehr!" „Dann verlass mich! Was willst du denn noch hier?"„Ich kann nicht gehen. Meine Mutter würde das mitkriegen und Ashley einen kleinen Besuch abstatten!"

_Alle starrten das streitende Paar an. „Das reicht jetzt.", sagte Mrs Black und schon kehrten sie in den schwarzen Raum zurück. „So, und jetzt...", sagte Mrs Juron, allerdings wurde sie von ihrer Tochter unterbrochen. „Was wäre, wenn Sirius und ich für immer zusammen bleiben?"_

__

_Wieder drehte sich der Raum und jetzt fanden sie sich in einem Kinderzimmer wieder. Vor ihnen standen zwei kleine Betten, in dem zwei Babys lagen. An den Schmalseiten standen jetzt Ashley und Sirius und sangen ihren Kindern etwas vor. Sie schienen sehr glücklich zu sein. Allerdings kreischte Ashleys Mutter gleich „Schluss!", worauf sie zurückkehrten._

_„Was wäre,", sagte sie säuerlich mit Blick auf ihre Tochter, "wenn Ashley Bryan heiraten würde?" Jetzt standen sie in einem dunklem Zimmer. In der Mitte ein breites Bett, in dem Ashley vorgab zu schlafen - was man im Mondlicht gut sehen konnte. Die Tür öffnete sich, knallte gegen die Wand und das Licht wurde angeschaltet. Ashley schreckte hoch und sah den Mann, der in der Tür stand, angstvoll an._

__

_„Hallo, Ashley. Hast du schon geschlafen? Tut mir leid.", sagte er hämisch. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Bryan. Du kriegst mich..."„Jaja, ich krieg dich nicht. Nur Sirius, nicht wahr? Nur,", er sah sich um, „er ist nicht hier." Er grinste und sprang aufs Bett. Ashley versuchte herauszukriechen, wurde allerdings von Bryan zurückgedrückt. „Wohin denn so eilig? Lass es uns doch gemütlich machen." Sie versuchte sich seinem Griff zu entwinden, kam aber nicht dagegen an. Jetzt fuhr er mit der Hand unter ihr Nachthemd. Ashley keuchte._

__

_Dann bekam sie eine Hand frei und drückte ihm den Hals zu. Er hatte sich da einmal verletzt und Ashley wusste das. Das lenkte ihn ab und sie schlüpfte aus dem Bett und rannte hinaus zur Treppe nach unten, die hinter einer Tür war. Sie zog an ihr, aber sie hätte auch selbst draufkommen können, dass er sie zuvor abgeschlossen hatte und dann hatte sie auch noch ihren Zauberstab vergessen._

__

_Bryan erschien in der Tür. „Du entkommst mir nicht Süße." Ashley entschied sich für die Treppe nach oben. Sie rannte, bis sie auf dem Dach stand. Sie lehnte sich über die Brüstung. Warum wohnten sie nur so einen verdammt hohem Haus? Es waren 8 Stockwerke. Bryan kam nun auch aufs Dach und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. „Du entkommst mir nicht mehr, Ashley, siehs endlich ein!", rief er hämisch. Zu acht standen sie jetzt neben der Zukunfts-Ashley und warteten ab. Ashley lag in Sirius' Armen. Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen._

__

_Ashley sah zu Bryan, dann wieder nach unten. Schließlich fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie stieg auf die Brüstung. „Nein!", rief er entsetzt. „Das tust du nicht!"Ashley breitet die Arme aus, schloss die Augen und sprach ihre letzten Worte: „Ich liebe dich, Sirius!"dann sprang sie._


	8. 8 Familienverluste

_Sie kehrten auf den Grund von Hogwarts zurück. Sirius blickte entsetzt und drückte Ashley fest in seine Arme. Sie weinte. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Ihre Mutter hasste sie zwar. Aber hasste sie sie so sehr, dass sie ihren Tod in Kauf nahm, nur um ihren Willen durchzusetzen? Ja._

__

_„War doch gar nicht so schlimm, was, Ashley?"sie entriss sich Sirius' Umarmung. „War doch gar nicht so schlimm?", kreischte sie. Sie war außer sich. „Wenn ich dann nicht in Askaban landen würde, dann würde ich jetzt den Avada Kedavra Fluch sprechen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen! Und jetzt verschwinde! Verschwindet, alle beide! Wir sind nicht mit euch verwandt!"Darauf stapfte Ashley die Treppen hinauf und verschwand in der Tür. „Wars das?", sagte Mrs Black abwertend. „Verschwinde!", rief jetzt auch Sirius und lief Ashley hinterher._

Ashley zitterte am ganzem Leib. Sie saß auf Sirius' Bett, die Beine herangezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen und den Kopf drauf gelegt. Sirius saß hinter ihr und umarmte seine Frau, streichelte sie und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf. Ihre Augen waren ganz rot und ihre Wangen waren feucht von den Tränen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie mich so sehr hasst, dass sie es sogar in Kauf nimmt, wenn ich sterbe!", sagte sie verheult. Dann senkte sie den Kopf wieder. Sirius legte den seinen auf ihren Nacken und umarmte sie noch fester. Als eine Stunde später Lily, James, Remus und Peter ins Zimmer kamen saßen sie immer noch da.

„Sie sind endlich weg.", sagte Lily. „Sie haben euch noch gesucht.", fügte James hinzu. „Professor Dumbledore hat sie schließlich des Geländes verwiesen.", erzählte Remus. „Er will euch sprechen. Ihr sollt zu seinem Büro kommen.", beendete Peter die Berichterstattung.

„Geht's dir jetz besser?", fragte Sirius und sah Ashley besorgt an. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, trocknete ihre Wangen und stand auf. „Ja. Komm, lass uns gehen." Er nahm ihre ausgestreckte Hand und ging mit ihr hinaus. Sie liefen den Gang entlang, dann zwei Treppen hinauf, dann wieder eine runter, den Korridor entlang und schon standen sie vor der Steinskulptur.

Ashley wusste – als Schülersprecherin – das Passwort. „Zitronenbonbons.", sagte sie und eine Treppe hinter der Skulptur wand sich nach oben, nachdem das Steingebilde zur Seite gesprungen war. Dann kamen sie zur Tür, Sirius klopfte an und als sie das „Herein!" gehört hatten, öffnete er sie und sie traten ein.

„Schön, dass ihr da seid. Setzt euch doch.", sagte Prof. Dumbledore. „Erstmal Glückwunsch. Das ist toll, wenn sich zwei Menschen finden und lieben."„Danke.", sagte Ashley leise. „Tja, und jetzt. Ihr habt eure Mütter einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, das bleibt natürlich nicht ohne Folgen. Beim Ministerium konnte ich euch noch rausziehen. Aber ich fürchte, ich muss euch nachsitzen lassen. Auch wenn eure Mütter schreckliche Zicken sind. Mal unter uns - ich kann sie auch nicht leiden, aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Es ist leider meine Pflicht euch zu bestrafen. Ich würd sagen 14 Tage nachsitzen bei Prof. McGonagall. Sie wird euch mitteilen, welche Termine das sein werden."Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz und dann verließen sie das Büro.

_Sie saßen also 2 Wochen nach. Ashley war eigentlich glücklich. Sie würde ihre Mutter nie mehr sehen, sie hatte Sirius, ihre Freunde. Es war UTZ-Zeit. Sie lernten wie Blöde. Ashley wollte Aurorin werden, Sirius wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen, James und Lily hatten den selben Berufswunsch wie Ashley, Peter hatte das selbe Problem wie Sirius und Remus war es sowieso egal, er meinte immer wieder, dass eh keiner einen Werwolf einstellen würde._

__

_Mittlerweile hatten sie auch Lily eingeweiht. Der das genauso wenig ausmachte wie Ashley. Die Mädchen und James lernten wie verrückt, denn für ihren Berufswusch brauchten sie die besten Abschlussergebnisse, die sie kriegen konnten. Es war der 15.4. des Jahres 1977. Sie saßen in der Großen Halle, die vollgestellt war mit vielen Einzeltischen und Stühlen. Die gesamte 7. Jahrgangsstufe saß hier und schrieb ihre Prüfung in Geschichte der Zauberei. Drei Tage danach war die Praxis in Zaubertränke dran, in der Peter seinen Kessel in die Luft jagte als er seinem Trank zu viel Wermut zufügte._

__

_Endlich – 2 Wochen später – hatten sie all ihre Prüfungen hinter sich und lümmelten in der Nachmittagssonne herum. Das einizig Wichtige was jetzt noch anstand war das letzte Quidditchspiel der Saison – natürlich Gryffindor gegen Slytherin._


	9. 9 Legendärer Abschied

_Mittlerweile war die Quidditchaufstellung etwas anders. James war Kapitän geworden, die Treiber hießen jetzt Brad Magurien und Ryan Smickey und Hüter war Joey Durayn. Ted Muzar – ein Zweitklässler - ging als dritter Jäger an den Start. Alle anderen hatten letztes oder vorletztes Jahr ihre Abschlüsse gemacht. Ted war nicht sehr gut. Aber der Beste, den sie finden konnten._

__

_Zwei Tage vor dem großem Spiel verletzte sich Sirius so sehr, dass Madam Pomfrey ihm verbat mitzuspielen. Verzweifelt versuchten sie in letzter Minute einen Ersatz zu finden, der ließ sich allerdings nicht auftreiben. Also gingen jetzt nur 6 Spieler auf das Quidditchfeld. Sirius sah mit Lily, Remus und Peter von der Tribüne aus zu, wie die Spieler das Stadion umkreisten und dann zu einem Kreis in der Luft um die Schiedsrichterin flogen._

__

_Ashley war nervös. Da Ted nicht wirklich gut und auch noch ziemlich aufgeregt war, lag ziemlich viel auf ihren Schultern. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass James sehr viel von ihr erwartete. Er setzte nicht viel auf Ted – aber dafür um so mehr auf Ashley und sie wusste das._

__

_Der Pfiff ertönte und sie konnte nicht glauben, wie gut sie in Form war, denn nach zwei Sekunden hatte sie das erste Tor geschossen. Und so gut lief es auch weiter – bis eine Minute später wieder die Pfeife ertönte. Das Spiel war zu Ende. James hatte seinen Rekord gebrochen. Es war das legendärste Spiel, das Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. In dieser einen Minute hatte Ted ein Tor geschossen – worauf Ashley stolz gewesen war – und ihr selbst hatten sie allein 7 Tore zu verdanken._

__

_Jetzt standen sie alle bei James, dem gerade der Pokal übergeben wurde. Er hielt ihn in die Luft und gab ihn dann Ashley weiter, die ihn bewunderte, aber dann gleich Ted übergab. Jetzt stand Sirius vor ihr und grinste. „Du warst Klasse!", rief er. Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch._

__

_Gleich darauf wurde sie weggerissen und auf die Schultern von einigen anderen Siebtklässlern genommen. Um sie herum waren auch die Anderen in der Luft, auch Sirius. Er hatte zwar nicht mitgespielt, war aber genauso im Team. Ashley war so glücklich, dass ihr eine Träne die Wange runterlief. Im Gemeinschaftsraum feierten sie bis 6 Uhr morgens. Diesmal hatte ihre Hauslehrerin nichts dagegen. Den Sonntag verschliefen sie alle. Am Montag waren sie so durchzecht, dass sie gar nichts mehr mitbekamen._

Eine Woche später bekamen alle die Nachricht, dass sie ihren UTZ bestanden hatten. Am Samstag darauf fand der Abschlussball statt. Die vier Freunde warteten gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihre Mädchen und unterhielten sich über das Spiel. „Hallo? Wir sind fertig! Gehen wir jetzt?", fragte Ashley gespielt genervt und die Jungs drehten sich um. Ihnen klappten die Kinnläden herunter.

Ashleys Haare waren gelockt. Sie trug ein rotes trägerloses Miniklitzerkleid, dazu die passenden Pumps und den Umhang. Lily sah genauso aus. Nur war ihr Outfit blau. Jetzt wurden Sirius und James von den Beiden mitgezogen. Wenig später kamen auch Remus und Peter mit ihren Verabredungen. Sie tanzten den ganzen Abend und amüsierten sich prächtig. Am nächsten Tag war die Verabschiedung. Davor saßen sie zu sechst im Gemeinschaftsraum und quatschten.

„Wie soll ich denn jetzt leben, ohne Hogwarts? Geht das?", fragte Ashley gerade. „Keine Ahnung. Ich werds auf jeden Fall sehr vermissen.", antwortete Lily. „Wie viele Streiche wir gespielt haben."„Wie oft wir nachgesessen haben."„Wie viele Affären Ashley hier hatte." Ashley boxte ihrer Freundin in den Bauch.

Sie schwelgten noch lange in Erinnerungen, dann mussten sie in die Große Halle. Sie setzten sich in die vorderste Stuhlreihe. Die anderen Schüler kamen auch herein und suchten sich Plätze. Dann trat Prof. Dumbledore vor die Schüler.

„Liebe Schülerinnen, liebe Schüler! Sieben Jahre ihres Lebens haben sie hier verbracht. Für die meisten wird es sehr schwerfallen, Hogwarts zu verlassen – trotz schlimmer Lehrer. Wenn ich sie so ansehe – erwachsen – erinnere ich mich an den Tag, als sie als Erstklässler nervös hier vorne rumstanden. Es fällt mir jedes Jahr schwer mich von meinen Abschlüsslern zu verabschieden, aber es muss sein. Ich hoffe, dass ich einige von ihnen irgendwann wieder sehen werde."Es war eine tolle Rede und danach wurden nochmal die schönsten Momente ihrer Schulzeit gezeigt. Am nächsten Tag stiegen sie in den Zug und verließen Hogwarts für immer.


	10. 10 Schlecht gewählt

Sirius, Remus und Peter fanden keinen Job. Ashley, Lily und James allerdings wurden Auroren. Inzwischen hatten auch James und Lily sich das Jawort gegeben und waren jetzt sehr glücklich. Sie, Ashley und Sirius lebten im selben Dorf, nur ein paar Straßen voneinander entfernt. Deshalb trafen sie sich sehr oft.

Die drei Auroren hatten viel zu tun. Sie halfen jetzt mit, gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser zu kämpfen. Jedes Mal, wenn Ashley zur Arbeit verschwand, machte sich Sirius unendliche Sorgen um sie. Wenn sie mal nicht pünktlich nach Hause kam, wurde er fast wahnsinnig. Ashley versicherte ihm immer wieder, dass sie auf sich aufpassen würde. James und Lily bekamen einen Sohn – Harry. Sirius und Ashley übernahmen die Patenschaft für ihn.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sie die Schreie hörten. Ashley und Sirius waren noch auf. Jetzt griffen sie sich ihre Zauberstäbe und rannten auf die Straße. Sie gingen immer weiter, bis sie irgendwann auf Lily und James stießen. „Was ist los?", fragte Ashley. „Weiß nicht. Lasst uns weitergehen.", antwortete Lily.

Jetzt sahen sie in der Ferne Feuer. Sie rannten los und erblickten dann eine Horde von Todessern, die schon mit anderen Zauberern und Hexen kämpfte. Die Vier stürzten sich auch gleich ins Gefecht. Sie schrien Flüche und Zauber, um die Todesser zu bändigen, aber sie hatten das Gefühl, dass es immer mehr wurden. Nach einer Weile kamen noch mehr Auroren, wahrscheinlich vom Ministerium geschickt.

Selten kam es auch vor, dass man in dem Durcheinander auch einen seiner eigenen Leute traf, deswegen war es verboten, Zauber oder Flüche anzuwenden, die nachhaltige Schäden nach sich zogen oder sogar tödlich waren. Sirius hatte gerade einen Todesser geschockt und sah sich um. Da erblickte er Ashley, die selber gerade mit einem Todesser beschäftigt war. Sie erledigte ihn ebenfalls mit einem Schockzauber. Dann sah sie zu ihm hinüber und lächelte kurz, bevor sie sich einem Anderem zuwandte. Das war das letzte Mal, dass Sirius sie gesehen hat.

_Über ihr war ein blauer wolkenloser Himmel. Ashley wachte langsam auf. Sie konnte sich an den Kampf erinnern und dass ein Todesser mit ihr gekämpft hat, aber dann – alles weg. Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Vor ihr Meer, hinter ihr Palmen und unter ihr Sand. Sie musste auf einer Insel sein. ‚Was Besseres ist dem aber nicht eingefallen, oder?' , dachte sie spöttisch._

__

_Sie kramte ihren Zauberstab hervor und versuchte sich nach Hause zu zaubern. Zu ihrem Erstaunen funktionierte das nicht. Vielleicht war ihr Zauberstab kaputt. „Accio Kokosnuss!", rief sie, aber nichts passierte. ‚Is wohl hinüber.' ,dachte sie. ‚Dann appariere ich halt.' Das klappte allerdings auch nicht. Langsam sorgte sie sich. Jetzt fiel ihr nur noch eines ein, was sie tun konnte: Sie verwandelte sich einfach in einen Vogel. Aber – sie hatte es schon vermutet – das Glück war nicht auf ihrer Seite. Eine Woche lang versuchte sie sich irgendwie von der Insel fortzubringen, aber es klappte nie._

__

Sirius sah sich um. Es war ziemlich dunkel. Er war in seinem Elternhaus. In den letzten Jahren war viel passiert. In den letzten Jahren – das hieß, seit Ashley gestorben war. In jener Nacht hatten sie es irgendwann geschafft die Todesser zu bändigen. Sirius hatte erst James und dann Lily gefunden. Ashley blieb verschwunden und man nahm an sie sei gestorben – ehrenvoll im Kampf.

Voldemort brachte James und Lily um, nur sein Patensohn Harry überlebte, der bei Muggelverwandten seiner Mutter wohnte. Dann wurde Sirius beschuldigt Peter umgebracht zu haben, weswegen er nach Askaban kam. Vor 2 Jahren war er ausgebrochen. Jetzt war er hier – immer noch gesucht vom Ministerium. Trotz seiner Unschuld. Harry ging nun nach Hogwarts. Er war im 5. Jahr und machte gerade seine Prüfungen. Heute sollte er seine Letzte machen.

Am spätem Abend wurde er von Albus Dumbledore besucht, der ihm erzählte, Harry und noch ein paar andere Schüler wären im Ministerium und bräuchten Hilfe. Sie und noch einige andere Zauberer und Hexen flogen nach London. In der Telefonzelle nach unten. Den Aufzug, durch einige Türen und schon waren sie mitten im Geschehen. Dort unten waren Todesser – viel mehr als damals.

Sirius erinnerte sich an den Kampf, in dem er seine Frau verloren hatte. Jetzt kämpfte er wieder gegen Todesser. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass das wohl nie ein Ende nehmen würde. Und jetzt duellierte er sich auch noch mit seiner Cousine Bellatrix. Er traf sie mit einem kleinem Zauber und sie stolperte zurück. Jetzt sprach sie einen Spruch, der allerdings daneben ging. „Mehr hast du nicht drauf, Cousinchen?", lachte Sirius. Bellatrix sprach erneut einen Zauber und traf ihn. Er stolperte und fiel. Er wusste, dass das jetzt sein Ende war. Er dachte an Harry, der jetzt ohne ihn weiterleben musste. Dann sah er Ashley vor sich und wollte sterben, um sie wiederzusehen. Er fiel durch einen Bogen und verschwand für immer. Sein letzter Gedanke galt Ashley.


	11. Lebendig arbeiten

_Ashley sah schrecklich aus. Die ganzen Zauber und Untersuchungen, die mit ihr gemacht wurden, hatten sie entsetzlich mitgenommen. Letztes Jahr wurde sie von Muggeln mitgenommen, die mit ihrem Schiff an der Insel vorbeifuhren. Ashley hatte sie auf sich aufmerksam gemacht, indem sie ein Feuer entfacht hatte. Sie hatten es gesehen und ein kleines Boot mit zwei Mann zu ihr geschickt._

_Fast 15 Jahre hatte sie auf dieser Insel ausgeharrt. Seit dem sie gerettet wurde, verbrachte sie ihr Leben in ... sie wusste es nicht. Ashley nahm an, dass sie im Ministerium war oder im St. Mungo war, man untersuchte sie, ob sie auch wirklich Ashley Black war, denn sie war ja eigentlich tot._

_Man hatte ihr alles erzählt, was mittlerweile passiert war. Jetzt betrat sie die Wohnung in der Winkelgasse, die das Ministerium für sie gemietet hatte. Endlich war sie wieder gesetzlich lebendig. Ashley fand, dass es sich dämlich anhörte, aber was sollte sie machen – es war ja eine Tatsache._

_Sie lag auf ihrem Bett, als eine schwarze Eule durch das Fenster flog. „Holly?!"Sie flog ihr auf die Schulter und knabberte ihr liebevoll in den Finger. Ashley streichelte sie, bemerkte dann den Brief an ihrem Bein und band ihn los. Er war aufs genaueste adressiert und als sie ihn umdrehte, bestätigte sich ihre Vermutung. Der Brief kam aus Hogwarts. Sie öffnete ihn schnell und erkannte Dumbledores Schrift:_

_**Liebe Ashley,**_

_**schön, dass du, na ja, doch nicht tot bist.** _

_Ashley grinste und las weiter. Sie erwartete, dass er irgendwann Sirius erwähnte, aber er tat es nicht. Ihr hatte man erzählt, dass Sirius in Askaban, dann vor drei Jahren ausgebrochen und nicht gefunden worden war. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm ja schreiben, aber dann würde das Ministerium ihn vielleicht finden und das wollte sie nicht._

_**Zum Schluss habe ich noch eine Frage an dich: Wie du ja weißt, ist eine Lehrstelle sehr – wie soll ich sagen – unbeliebt. Aber ich denke, dass du dafür die Richtige wärst. Wenn du Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lehren willst, sag mir Bescheid. Ich werde dich dann abholen lassen.**_

_**Grüße,**_

_**Prof. Albus Dumbledore**_

_**P.S.: Dann kannst du auch Harry wiedersehen. Er ist seit dem letzten Mal sehr viel größer geworden.**_

_Ashley grinste. Das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte, war er noch ein Baby gewesen. Sie griff sich ein Stück Pergament und kritzelte ihre Antwort darauf. Natürlich würde sie in Hogwarts unterrichten._

_„Lange her, was?", fragte Minerva, als sie die Treppen nach Hogwarts hinaufstiegen und Ashley das Gemäuer betrachtete. „Ja, allerdings. Gott, bin ich froh, dass ich nicht tot bin."Sie lachten. Drinnen trafen sie auf alle anderen Lehrer. Es war der Tag vor der Ankunft der Schüler. Alle unterhielten sich prächtig und gingen erst spät zu Bett. Ashley ließ sich mit Severus über ihre Schulzeit aus und er gestand ihr, dass er nur schwer über ihren ‚Tod' hinweggekommen ist._

_Die Große Halle füllte sich schnell mit Schülern, die sie neugierig ansahen._

„Wen wir wohl diesmal in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben.", sagte Ron. Hermine grinste: „Dieses Jahr was für euch Jungs. Ich schätze mal die vollbusige Blondine da oben wird das dieses Jahr übernehmen." Harry und Ron starrten zum Lehrertisch und wirklich – die einzige Neuigkeit war diese wunderschöne Blondine. Sie sah etwas fertig aus, aber vielleicht hatte sie nur eine lange Nacht hinter sich.

Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt kamen auch schon die Neuen herein. Sie wurden auf die Häuser verteilt und dann stand der Schulleiter auf. „Willkommen!", rief er, „Bevor wir essen, will ich euch noch eure neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen. Dieses Jahr wird es Ashley Black übernehmen!"Nur spärlich kam der Applaus. Er wünschte nur noch einen guten Appetit, dann stand das Essen auf dem Tisch. „Black?", fragte Harry. „Meint er das ernst?", kritisierte Ron. „Vielleicht eine Verwandte von ihm. Er hat auch nie erwähnt, dass er mit Bellatrix verwandt ist.", gab Hermine ihre Theorie zum Besten. „War.", flüsterte Harry traurig.

_„So die Stunde ist gleich zu Ende. Heute gibt es keine Hausaufgaben...", das Klingeln unterbrach Ashley. „Harry!? Bleib doch noch kurz da. Deine Freunde können meinetwegen auch kommen." Sie sah, wie Harry, Hermine und Ron sich misstrauisch ansahen, trotzdem kamen sie zu ihr._

_„Professor.", sagte Harry. „Nun, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ihr ganz schön komisch geguckt habt, als Prof. Dumbledore gestern meinen Namen verkündete?"„Ja, eigentlich schon.", gab Hermine zu. „Jetzt haben wir allerdings zu wenig Zeit, als dass ich euch alles erzählen könnte. Bin ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sirius euch nichts von mir erzählt hat?"„Ja.", sagte Harry. „Gut, dann kommt doch heute Abend – sagen wir um 8 – in mein Büro."_


	12. 12 Geständnisse

_Sie kamen pünktlich zu ihr und Ashley fing an, ihnen alles zu erzählen. Wie alles begann – damals in der 5. Klasse - wie sie sich fanden, von der Hochzeit, dem Was-wäre-wenn-Zauber ihrer Mutter, der Geburt Harry, dass sie zusammen mit Sirius seine Paten waren und schließlich von dem Tag, an dem Ashley verschwand._

_„Du äh sie sind meine Patentante?", fragte Harry, als sie geendet hatte. „Ja, das bin ich. Jetzt will ich, dass du mir etwas erzählst. Wie ist Sirius nach Askaban gekommen?" Harry fing an zu erzählen. Von dem Tod seiner Eltern, von dem Kampf zwischen Sirius und Peter, in dem Peter verschwunden war, dass Sirius unschuldig verhaftet worden war und wie es nach seinem Ausbruch war._

Von seinem Tod erwähnte er nichts, was Hermine und Ron sehr verwunderte. Sie unterhielten sich noch lange, dann schickte Ashley sie ins Bett. „Geht schon mal. Ich komm gleich nach.", sagte Harry und bevor Hermine und Ron was sagen konnten, war er schon weg. Eine halbe Stunde später kam er in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wo warst du?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Bei Dumbledore.", antwortete er. Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Bei Dumbledore? Wieso?"„Ist euch denn nicht aufgefallen, wie Ashley sich benimmt, wenn sie von Sirius spricht? Sie waren verheiratet und sie benimmt sich nicht gerade wie eine trauernde Witwe!"„Worauf willst du hinaus?"„Ich hab Dumbledore gefragt. Ashley hat keine Ahnung, dass Sirius tot ist!"Hermine blickte entsetzt. „Wieso nicht?"„Das wollte er mir nicht sagen. Er meinte, dass dann etwas Schreckliches mit ihr passieren würde."„Er muss es ihr sagen!", mischte Ron dazwischen. „Hab ich ihm gesagt. Er wills auch tun, allerdings jetzt noch nicht."

_Harry hatte fast gar nichts über Sirius gesagt, es kam ihr sehr komisch vor. Er hatte ihr doch erzählt, dass er sich so gut mit ihm verstand. Sie sagte nichts. Sie machte ihren Unterricht, die Schüler liebten sie - außer die Slytherins. Weihnachten war genauso schön, wie zu ihrer Zeit._

_Es war mitten im Mai, als sie einen Brief vom Ministerium bekam. Ashley sah ihn verwirrt an. Sie befürchtete, wieder untersucht werden zu müssen, das war es aber nicht. Da stand, sie hätte das ganze Blacksche Vermögen geerbt. ‚Wieso geerbt? Sirius ist doch auf der Flucht, es gehört doch ihm. Heute Abend werde ich Albus zur Rede stellen.', dachte sie._

_„Ok, Albus, was ist los?", fragte sie ihn aufgebracht, als sie um etwa 7 Uhr in seinem Büro vor dem Schreibtisch auf einem Stuhl saß. „Was sollte los sein, Ashley?"„Ich bitte dich, wieso erbe ich plötzlich den Besitz der Familie Black?"Albus seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das erzählen soll."„Tu es!" Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Irgendwann wirst du es sowieso erfahren."Albus erzählte ihr vom letzten Jahr, dass Harry ins Ministerium gegangen war, weil er dachte Voldemort hätte Sirius und dann von dem Kampf. „Ashley, Sirius ist tot."Ashley saß ganz starr. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Plötzlich wurde ihr Haut ganz blass, fast durchsichtig und ihre Haare und Augen schwarz. Dann verfiel sie zu Staub._


End file.
